Image forming apparatuses such as liquid electrophotography systems include a fluid applicator unit such as binary ink developers to provide charged liquid toner to a latent image on a photoconductive member to form fluid images. The photoconductive member transfers the fluid images therefrom onto a heated intermediate transfer member. Subsequently, the intermediate transfer member transfers the fluid images to media.